Family Engagment
by ChibiNekoBandit
Summary: Hinata is to be the head of the clan, but will she have a fellow head to help her? Could it be that arraged marriages aren't so bad? A Nejihina story with some Sasunaru about love and 'Family Engagments'.
1. Chapter 1

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.1

I am Hyuga Hinata and I am the next head of the Hyuga clan. I can't be the head alone, so I have to be married, and before I turn 19!

I had hoped that by being the head of the clan I could bring the Main and Side Branch together on peaceful terms, but that is probably just wishful thinking. I have thought that Neji-niisan would make a better head then me, and I still think he would, but he is from the Side Branch so he can't be.

I'm in the court yard training with my Byakugan, thinking about everything I have to do and what will be expected of me in a little over a year, until my thoughts are interrupted by a tap on my shoulder.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants us to come to his study." Neji stated.

So there we were sitting in father's study, waiting to hear what he wanted, but what we heard we could never have expected...

"Hinata, you have not found a husband, or someone that you would like to be your husband, correct?" Hiashi asked.

"Hai..." I answered quietly.

"Exactly, and because of this the Hyuga elders and council have decided that it would be best for the clan for you to marry-"

"Doesn't she get a say in this?" Neji interrupted.

_Neji-nii-san's standing up for me? Wait a second, why was Neji-nii-san told to come here too if I am going to be engaged? _

"Yes Neji, she does get a say in it, and so do you, because you are to be engaged to her." Father answered.

_Nani?? Why does he think it's best for me to marry Nii-san??? I don't even.....but maybe it won't be that bad, I mean we train together, and we get along a lot better than we used to, but...._

I looked over at Neji, he looked shocked and confused.

"Hiashi...how is this best for the clan?" Neji asked, struggling with his words.

"Simple, one; it would bring the main and side branches together by having a side branch member in power, like Hinata wanted. Two; Neji would be a trust worthy head and husband. Three; Together, we believe, you could protect and support the clan. Four; Neji has inherited the strongest Kekkei genkai in this clan, but the Byakugan can't be passed down through the male line." Hiashi explained.

I didn't know what to think and neither apparently did Neji.

***

It was a few days after I was told I would marry Neji, and I was walking down the hall towards the front door, when Hanabi came up to me.

"Hinata-oneechan?" Hanabi asked me.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan."

"I heard from father that he plans on having you engaged to Neji?"

"Yes, that's true, but..."

"Hinata-oneechan you can't be okay with this, I mean, you should be with whoever you want and anyway he hates you!" Hanabi interrupted.

"Hanabi-chan, he doesn't... hate me, and I can see how it would be good for the clan" I answered looking at my shoes.

"Hinata-oneechan, you can't marry Nii-san!!!!" Hanabi said.

Kiba's POV

_Hinata's not training... maybe she's in her room? _So I knocked on the door of her house, but no one answered. I tried opening it, and it happened to be open, so I went in. But before I took two steps I heard somebody say...

"Hinata-oneechan, you can't marry Nii-san!!!!"

_Was that Hanabi? Wait a second, marry?? Hinata doesn't have a brother? Wait Hinata calls Neji......_

"Neji-niisan..."Hinata said.

Suddenly I jumped out from behind the door and ran at Neji.

Hinata's POV

"Kiba-kun!" I exclaimed in surprised.

Before I could do anything he had punched Neji in the face, and forced him to step back.

"How dare you!!" Kiba yelled his face contorted with rage.

Kiba threw another punch, but this time Neji was ready and blocked. Neji kicked Kiba in the stomach, and then dodged his retaliating kick. Suddenly it was all over, Kiba was on the ground, I was at his side, Neji was gone and so was Hanabi.

"Kiba-kun, why did you attack Nii-san like that?" I asked.

"Because... I won't let you marry a bastard like him!" Kiba answered, frustrated.

"Kiba-kun, I don't know if I am going to marry him or not, how did you find out?"

"I heard Hanabi, and you can't be okay with this? Can you?"

"I don't know if I am, but, like I said to Hanabi, it's for the best of the clan and-"

"Who cares about the clan, this is your life and you... You just can't marry him! He tried to kill you!" Kiba interrupted angrily.

"Kiba-kun...I know, that was a long time ago, and he does feel guilty for what he did, it was part of the exam."

"I can't believe this! You're defending that bastard, and what has he ever done to deserve your kindness?!"

"Kiba-kun..., you should go see Sakura-san, you're hurt." I answered quietly, because I didn't know what else to say.

So Kiba left, and I thought about what he and Hanabi said, and came to the conclusion that Neji-niisan has never hated me, just the life that I was brought up in. He trains with me, stands up for me, and truly cares about me, even if he doesn't show it.


	2. Chapter 2

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.2

I walked aimlessly through Konoha, not knowing what to do or where to go, when I heard voices from behind a building.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

"But-"

_That sounds like Naruto-kun, and Sasuke!_ I thought as I looked around the building.

Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss, and then pulling away said "But nothing, come on Naru-chan."

"Coming Sasuke-kun", he said smiling.

They left and all I could do is stand there and blink. Then before I could stop myself, tears started to run down my face. I started to run, and think _why_ and _I should be happy for him, but..._ I ran until I heard a familiar voice "Hinata-sama".

"Neji-nii-san"

"What's wrong...?" he asked.

"I...I.", but I couldn't speak, so instead I ran into his arms, and cried softly.

I expected him to push me away, or tell me to get a grip, but he didn't do either; instead he wrapped an arm around me and comforted me.

"Neji-kun, what kept you?" Tenten asked Neji as came to the training grounds, late.

"Gomen I lost track of time." Neji replied simply.

Later after practice Neji left, but Tenten and Lee stayed behind. "Do you think something's up with Neji-kun?" Tenten asked Lee, "He's never late".

"I know, but I'm sure he's just busy, or something." Lee replied.

The next day at training Lee was planning to ask Neji why he was late, but Tenten bet him to it. "Neji-kun, is something on your mind because you're never late, and I don't remember the last time you lost track of time?"

Neji looked puzzled, "Why do you ask, can't I be late once, without arousing suspicion?"

"I guess, I was just wondering." _He's hiding something, I know it, _Tenten thought.

...............

"Neji isn't seeing anyone, is he?" Gai-sensei asked.

"I...don't think he is, but why do you want to know?" Tenten said a little confused.

"Well, I know one of my close friends has a daughter, who really likes him, and-" Gai-sensei started to say.

"Gomen, I can't" Neji said as he walked onto the training grounds, where Tenten and his sensei were talking.

"Why? Are you seeing someone, or..." Lee asked Neji.

"No... I'm engaged." Neji answered.

"You are?!?" Tenten exclaimed, while Lee and Gai looked very surprised and confused, "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't final yet, and it's an arranged marriage, that the Hyuga clan set up, so-" Neji explained, but before he could finish he was interrupted by Lee.

"You still could have told us." Lee said.

"Yeah, but... who are you engaged to?" Tenten asked.

Behind them Kiba and Hinata were walking to their training grounds, and they were about 10 feet away when Neji answered Tenten's question "Hinata-sama".

"...", Tenten wasn't sure what to make of his answer, so instead she turned to Hinata and asked her "Is this true??"

"Is what true?" Hinata asked.

"Are you engaged to Neji-kun?" Tenten asked calmly.

"Hai..." Hinata replied quietly.

Tenten looked pretty pissed. She brought up her hand and looked like she was going to slap Hinata, but before she could Neji stepped in front of Hinata.

"Neji-kun..." Tenten whispered, looking surprised by his action, Hinata did too judging by her expression, she also looked frightened with her hands over her head and her eyes shut tight expecting to be slapped.

"She's your fellow Kunoichi..." Neji said simply.

"Neji-nii-san..." Hinata whispered.

* * *

_Neji-kun's late again, but this time he's really late; I wonder what he's doing? _Tenten thought as she headed to the Hyuga household to find Neji, who was late for training. _I still can't believe he got engaged and didn't even tell us?! It wasn't his idea, but still...*sigh* I just wanted him to happy. I just wanted to be happy..._

Tenten arrived at the Hyuga household and found Neji and Hinata sparing in the courtyard. _He's late because he was with Hinata? But he does look pretty happy...he's smiling._

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed as he dodged Hinata's kick.

"Tenten-san" Hinata said as she gained her balance.

"Neji-kun you're late for training." Tenten stated.

"Tenten, did you come here to get me?" Neji asked.

"Yep" She answered.

"Gomen, I just lost track of time..." Neji said, "But I'll come now".

"Whatever, trainings half over anyway, just don't bother." She said.

"Tenten-san, I'm sorry this is my fault." Hinata said sounding guilty.

Tenten said nothing. She left the Hyuga grounds and headed back towards the training grounds.

"Gomen Nii-san..." Hinata said slyly.

"It's not your fault Hinata-sama" he said smiling comfortingly, putting his hand on her shoulder.

..................

"Tenten, where's Neji-kun?" Lee asked when she arrived at the training ground.

"He was sparing with Hinata, that's why he was late." Tenten answered, "There was no point in him coming to train, because he was already training, so I just let him continue."

"Okay...makes sense." Lee said, "Though it's a little weird, I mean he's usually never late, but now he's been late twice, and the second time he almost missed training altogether!"

"Yeah, your right its weird, but I I'm sure it was something to do with Hinata." Tenten said.

* * *

Neji headed to his room to go to bed, but when he entered his room he noticed that all of his stuff was gone. _What's going on? _He thought.

"Neji-kun, your room is over here" a voice said from around the corner.

Neji followed the voice, and then entered the room that the man, who had spoken, pointed to.

"Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.


	3. Chapter 3

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.3

"Hinata-sama?" Neji stated aloud rather confused.

"Neji-nii-san, what are you doing in my room?" Hinata asked looking perplexed.

"What do you mean? When I went to my room, it was empty. Then someone told me that this was my room..." Neji answered confused.

"But when I went into my room it was empty, and someone told me that this was my new room..." she said now a little worried.

"So... does this mean that this is our room?" Neji asked not knowing what else to say.

"I don't know, maybe...but I-" Hinata started to say.

"Yes Hinata, it is both yours and Neji's room." a voice answered her from the door.

"Hiashi-sama..." Neji said stunned.

"Why, I don't understand?" Hinata asked still confused.

"Isn't it obvious? You are engaged and future heads, after all. But it is also because we have new members of the clan coming and we are a little short on rooms, and I thought it would make sense if you two share, if it's alright with you?" Hiashi explained simply.

"I guess that makes sense..." Neji said.

"I... think its fine; I mean I have noticed that it's been more crowded more than usual lately." Hinata said hesitantly.

"Hinata-sama...," Neji said sounding surprised "...Yeah I guess its okay."

"Alright then, now that that's settled I must leave to deal with the matter of room arranging for the night." Hiashi said, and then left the room.

"So...what are we going to do?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll sleep on the floor tonight, and you can sleep on the floor tomorrow night." Hinata suggested.

"Sure I guess..."Neji said.

By the next morning Hinata was wondering why she had agreed to this, because the floor wasn't all that comfortable. She was used to sleeping on hard surfaces, like the ground when she was on missions, but she liked to be comfortable at home. _Oh well_, she thought, _at least_ _I will get to sleep on the bed tomorrow. _

The next night Neji did have to sleep on the floor, and he didn't like it much either, but not like he was going to complain about it. All Hinata thought that night before she fell asleep that night was _the bed is so much more comfortable then the floor._

A few weeks later it was again Hinata's turn to sleep on the floor, and she was tired but she still had a hard time getting comfortable.

"Good night, Hinata-sama." Neji said in a quiet, calm voice.

"You don't have to call me "Hinata–sama" it's too formal..." Hinata said.

"Okay, so what should I call you?" Neji asked smiling.

"Hinata" she said simply.

"Alright, Hinata" he said.

"Can I call you Neji?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"Of course you can." He said kindly.

"Good night Neji." Hinata said smiling, slowly falling asleep.

"Good night Hinata." Neji said laying back down.

Hinata woke up later that night with a stiff leg, because she had injured her leg on a mission a few days ago. She hadn't broken it, she just had sore leg muscles because of the strain of the mission and because she had also pulled a muscle in her right leg, at least that's what Sakura said. But her leg did hurt, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep where she was_._

_I could probably sleep better if I wasn't on the floor, even with my leg, _she thought while she lay on the cold floor. _Maybe I could sleep in the bed instead of the floor, I mean it is a double bed and I don't think Neji would mind if I explained how my leg was stiff, he wouldn't want me to tired tomorrow. But he might just think I was complying or something. I bet if he had an injury he would still sleep on the floor, even if it was uncomfortable or painful, but he just wouldn't want to admit it hurt._ Hinata mulled all of this over wondering what to do.

"Hinata..."

"Neji! You're awake." Hinata said.

"Yeah, but why are you up? Can't sleep?" he asked sounding worried.

"Yeah, my leg is sore from my last mission." she answered.

"Oh, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep." she answered.

"Uncomfortable?" Neji asked.

"It isn't that bad, usually; I just like to be comfortable at home." she explained. "But with my leg..."

"You can sleep in the bed for the rest of tonight and I could sleep on the floor, if you want" Neji offered.

"No, that wouldn't be fair, I mean... unless we both sleep in the bed." Hinata said sheepishly.

"I don't really mind, if it will help you sleep." Neji said.

"Arigatou Neji..." Hinata said shyly.

So she stood up and walked over to the bed, and slowly got under the covers, so she was at the other side of the bed as Neji.

"Good night Neji"

"Good night Hinata"

***

"Are you even trying, Hinata" Neji said in friendly mockery, dodging her kick easily, while they fought in the Hyuga courtyard.

"Of course I am Neji" Hinata answered in a firm yet out of breath voice, while she swivelled her leg around to trip him.

"Oh, really then- *oof*" Neji said as Hinata tripped him, which made him land quite ungracefully. He smiled and laughed softly at his mistake, while Hinata smiled and fought to keep from laughing herself.

_Neji-kun, never acts like this. When we're training, he's always serious, and calm. Now he's acting so casual and free, but why, will he only be like this with her_, Tenten thought from where she stood at the entrance to the Hyuga compound, as she watched them spar.

"Oh Tenten, am I late for another training session?" Neji asked.

"No, I just came to ask if you were busy, but I guess you are so...I'll go." She said sounding disappointed.

"Well, I'm not exactly busy, were just sparring, right Hinata?" Neji said.

"Yeah, we can spar later, if you want to do something with Neji." Hinata said agreeably.

"Oh, well then do you want to have lunch?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Sure, Tenten," Neji said "Hinata, do you want to come?"

"I would, if it's okay with Tenten?" Hinata answered tentatively.

"Yeah...It's okay." Tenten replied slightly disappointed.

"Arigatou Tenten." Hinata said happily.

So, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten headed off to Tenten's favourite restaurant. _Why did Neji-kun invite her? Now that I think about it, why did he call her "Hinata", and she since when did she call him "Neji"? _Tenten wondered while they walked to their destination.

"I've never been there before. But I have wanted to for a while now." Hinata was saying while Tenten was absorbed in her thoughts.

"Really, Tenten and I used to come here all the time. I was thinking of taking you here, but I didn't think you would have been interested." Neji replied.

"Oh, well were here now, so I will see what I think of it." Hinata said

***

"That was a great meal, Tenten" Neji stated after their meal, as they were walking back to the Hyuga compound.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tenten answered him happily. "Well, I better go. My house is this way." She said pointing down a side road.

"Alright, see you Tenten." Neji said as she walked away towards the side road.

"Bye Tenten" Hinata said waving.

"Hinata, did you like your meal at the restaurant?" Neji asked Hinata after Tenten had left.

"Yeah, it was great, and thanks for letting me come. I mean it is where you and Tenten go." Hinata replied.

"Well, it's not like I only go with Tenten, and besides we don't really go there much anymore." He said not wanting Hinata to feel guilty.

Tenten was still in earshot of them when their conversation started, but after Neji had finished telling Hinata that he didn't go to Tenten's favourite restaurant with her much she couldn't hear them anymore. She watched them walk away towards the Hyuga household and continue their conversation.

Neji-kun, am I losing you to Hinata, or...am I...just jealous.


	4. Chapter 4

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.4

Hinata was lying on the cold, hard ground of a forest floor, and it was late at night. She was on a mission with Tenten and Neji and they were camping in a forest that was somewhere between Konoha and their destination. Neji and Tenten were sleeping on mats on either side on Hinata and they were both fast asleep.

Hinata was cold and tired and staring at the canopy of their tent wondering what to do about her situation. You see she had lost most of the supplies that she had been carrying when had been fighting on mountain top earlier. The supplies fell off of a cliff because one of the enemy's kunai slashed her backpack's strap and caused it to fall off.

So now she was cold because she had no blankets. She had no blankets because they fell of the cliff along with the rest of her supplies. She thought it would be okay because it was a warm night, but she ended up waking up in the middle of the night shivering.

_ Maybe, I should get up and find some way to warm myself up. But I need to get some sleep or I'll have a hard time completing the mission tomorrow. All I know is I'm tired and cold, and if I stay like this too much longer I'm going to catch a cold, and of course I'll be too exhausted to be terribly useful on the rest of the mission. _Hinata considered her options while she lay on her mat, which she didn't lose because Tenten was carrying it.

A sudden movement caught her attention and looked around to see Neji moving around under his blanket. _He looks so peaceful, and warm. I wonder what he would do if he was in this situation? Well, first of all I bet he wouldn't have lost his supplies. But if he had...I don't know. _Hinata soon came to the conclusion that if she wanted to be warm she needed a blanket. _I wonder if I could take Tenten or Neji's. But I don't want them to be cold. I wonder if I could share the blankets with one of them. I don't think Neji would mind. I'll explain it to him in the morning. I'll tell him that if I had caught a cold or something like that then I would at a disadvantage. _Hinata came to a conclusion and decided to share Neji's blanket.

She crawled over to Neji and got under the covers beside him, and she instantly began to warm up. Suddenly Hinata felt Neji move behind her and she felt weight on her side. When she looked around she saw Neji's arm gracefully flopped over her waist. She then looked around at his face to make sure he was asleep, she half wished he wasn't. But she breathed a sigh of relief to see his eyes closed and his face calm. Almost as soon as she sure that he was still asleep, she herself fell asleep.

**

Neji woke up feeling quite warm and rested. But as soon as he moved to get up, he noticed that someone was lying beside him. He looked down to see Hinata asleep and curled up beside him under his blanket.

"Hinata" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up Tenten, as he gently shook Hinata's shoulder.

"Neji!" Hinata said surprised as she woke up and looked at him. "I suppose you want an explanation." Hinata continued.

"An explanation would help." Neji said almost casually.

"Well, you see-" and she explained why she was sleeping next to him, and why she wasn't in she own futon.

"Oh, I see so you didn't want to jeopardize the mission or our safety, right." Neji gathered from Hinata's explanation.

"Right, sorry for the confusion, I should've known that it was cold and got a blanket before you fell asleep but it wasn't cold then. Then when I woke up and realized I was cold, I didn't think you'd mind and I didn't want to wake you-" Hinata rambled in embarrassment and relief that Neji wasn't mad at her, before Neji cut her off.

"Its fine Hinata, I'm not angry with you. You did it for the good of the mission, besides I don't want you getting sick." He said calmly smiling softly down at her.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked suddenly from the other side of the tent where she had been sleeping moments before.

"Tenten, you're awake." Hinata commented awkwardly as Tenten continued to look confused

"I'll explain." Neji supplied.

_Arigato Neji_. Hinata thought as she left the tent to get some water from the nearby stream for tea.

**

Neji, Hinata, and Tenten returned to Konoha after completing their mission. The three shinobi reported their mission a success, and then Neji and Hinata returned to the Hyuga compound and Tenten returned to her house.

Soon after the mission was completed, Neji, along with three other shinobi, were assigned a new mission.

"Bye Neji..." Hinata told Neji as he left the Hyuga compound. She left the compound after that, she started walking aimlessly through Konoha, thinking.

"You alright Hinata?" Naruto's voice asked from behind her.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Hinata said as she sat on a bench beside the pathway, that she had been walking on.

"You don't seem alright." He stated taking a seat beside her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Okay I will, maybe you'll be able to help me..." Hinata said. She told Naruto... how she felt about Neji, how she was worried about how he felt, and how their engagement was going to be finalized.

Naruto was a bit confused, but he answered, "Hinata, do you not want to marry him."

"I don't know...but I think I would like being married to him." She answered shyly.

"Hinata, I think he means more to you then you know."

Hinata looked up at Naruto from where she sat on the bench. "Maybe he does...but do I mean more to him then..." Hinata said almost sadly.

"Hinata he's your fiancé. Don't you think he would be objecting to that fact if he didn't at least care about you?" Naruto stated simply. Naruto had his hand on Hinata's shoulder and his eyes looked directly into his while he said this.

"You know Naruto; you kind of look like you're kissing her..." Sasuke's voice stated from a few feet behind them.

"Sasuke!" Hinata have cried and half squeaked.

Naruto stood and walked over to Sasuke. "Gomen Hinata, I have to go." Naruto apologized, "Sasuke's getting possessive."

"I am not" Sasuke said defensively.

"Hinata you know were dating, right?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Hai, but-" Hinata started.

"When did she find out?" Sasuke asked confused, "We never told her?"

"Does it matter? She okay with it, right Hinata." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I think you're great together." Hinata said smiling. She felt that she could be truly be happy for Naruto and Sasuke, now that she had realized how much Naruto loved Sasuke, and besides she had Neji. She smiled as she watched them walk away. Sasuke had his arm around Naruto and he was smiling down at him. They seemed to be talking about Naruto and Hinata conversation.

"You know Sasuke, you really are possessive." Naruto commented.

"I-" Sasuke attempted.

"But that's okay, because I am too" Naruto continued.

"Naru-chan...I love you." Sasuke said smiling warmly.

"I love you too, Sasu-chan." Naruto responded happily.


	5. Chapter 5

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.5

Hinata lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. The trouble was that she was starting to worry about Neji, because he had not returned from his mission yet. Hinata know he was capable and powerful; he was a genius. But she was still worried. She thought _is this how I'm going to feel every time he goes out on a mission..._

Hinata was worrying, and hardly felt the mattress move. Confused, she quickly turned round to see Neji lying beside her, looking exhausted.

"Neji-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Hinata you're awake, gomen I just thought, since you were already asleep, it would be okay if-" Neji started to explain.

"It's...its fine Neji, I don't mind. I was worried about you..." Hinata said.

"Hinata...you didn't need to worry; I'm fine, but thanks for caring." Neji said softly smiling at her from the other side of the bed.

"Was the mission okay?" Hinata asked not knowing how to respond to his answer. _I'll always care; even if I don't want to...you don't need to thank me for it..._

"Oh, it was fine...we took longer than we thought we would because we had to help and care for a few of the villages, mainly the ones that got attacked by the raiders." Neji answered.

"I see. Well... good night Neji."

"Good night Hinata." He responded.

**

*Sigh*

"What's up Naruto-chan?" Sasuke asked Naruto from the couch, where he was reading.

"Nothing really, I just don't get what's up with Hinata?" Naruto started, "I mean I thought she said she was in love with him? Do you think she's too shy to say anything, or do you think she doesn't love him?"

"Naruto"

"Yeah"

"First; are you sure Hinata said she loved him? And second; if she did, she would most likely be too shy to tell him, I mean it took her years to tell you!" Sasuke said.

"I don't know if she actually said 'I love him', but I still think she does. And it wasn't like she didn't try to tell me, well I mean-" Naruto tried to say before Sasuke interrupted him.

"Well, I am sure that she tried, but it's kind of hard to drill anything into your thick head, let along something that can only be picked up through subtle hints." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I-, hey! I don't have a thick head!" Naruto huffed know standing over Sasuke, who was still stretched out on the couch.

"Really, I was under the impression that you did." Sasuke commented.

"Well you are wrong! And besides, if Hinata did try to tell me that she loved me, I'm sure I would be able to see that she did." Naruto explained defensively, "I mean I noticed that you loved me, didn't I."

"Well that was different, for one thing I told you directly-"

"Not until a few months after you got back!" Naruto added.

"Yes and that pretty amazing considering that fact that I hide it quite well, while Hinata was bloody obvious."

"Well, know that I think about it she was kind of obvious..." Naruto said sheepishly, "but what can I say, I was dense."

"You still are, but that's okay because you're my dobe, so you're allowed to be dense." Sasuke said while smiling up at Naruto, who blushed and started to say something before Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him softly. Naruto smiled and kissed him back until they both needed air.

"You shouldn't worry about them so much." Sasuke said, "I'm sure they're going to figure it out, eventually."

"Hai...I just hope they figure it out before the wedding."

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that. I mean that they were engaged, but it never seemed like it mattered that much." Sasuke sighed, "Oh well, so how was your mission?"

"Oh, it went alright. The only reason it took so long is because it we had to do some cleanup work, as well as track down the bandits. Neji managed to go home earlier because he to deliver a message to someone, *sigh*, he probably got home really early this morning. I just got home half an hour ago!" Naruto explained disgruntled.

"At least that means Hinata can stop worrying about him." Sasuke said getting up off the couch.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata's been worried sick, mostly because the mission went on longer than it was supposed to." Sasuke explained, "Yeah well, when I was training with Hinata a few days ago, she was pretty distracted; she just seemed off."

"She was that worried..." Naruto said softly.

"Come on Naru we need to train." Sasuke said to a thoughtful Naruto, "Don't worry about her; she'll figure it out, eventually."

"I know...let's go train, Sasu." Naruto said.

**

A few weeks later

"Hinata, where are you going in such a hurry?" Neji asked Hinata as she rushed out the front gates of the Hyuga compound.

"I have a mission! I'll be back in a few days." Hinata said as she waved to Neji and disappeared out of sight.

_It's been nearly a week since Hinata left!_ Neji thought, _I just_ _hope she returns safely...wait what am I thinking of course she's going to return safely, I mean she an extremely able Kunoichi and..._Neji's thought process remand on this topic until he went to train with Tenten, which he was grateful for, because it helped keep his mind off of his confusing worries.

"Neji-kun, are you alright" Tenten asked looking worried; "I mean you seem a bit off."

"Yeah Tenten, I'm fine, I'm just thinking..." Neji answered indirectly.

_Neji hasn't been himself lately, and I don't know if it's a good thing or not,_ was the only thing that Tenten could think of to explain Neji's odd behaviour; _I bet it has something to do with Hinata..._

"Naruto-chan?" Sasuke asked as they trained in an open field, that just happened to be right next to where Tenten and Neji were training.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, especially in public." Naruto said.

"Gomen, it's just so hard not to."

"Well, I...anyway what were you trying to say." Naruto continued.

"Look over there" Sasuke said pointing to where Neji and Tenten were sitting and taking a break from training, "It looks like Hinata isn't the only one who's worried."

Naruto looked up at them from the patch of ground that he was sitting on and thought that maybe Sasuke was right; he looked pretty distracted, though I guess he has the right to be, Hinata has been gone for a week.


	6. Chapter 6

NejiHina: Family Engagement Ch.6

"Look over there" Sasuke said pointing to where Neji and Tenten were sitting and taking a break from training, "It looks like Hinata isn't the only one who's worried."

Naruto looked up at them from the patch of ground that he was sitting on and thought that maybe Sasuke was right; he looked pretty distracted, though I guess he has the right to be, Hinata has been gone for a week.

_____

"Yo Neji, do you know where Hinata is?" Kiba called to Neji from the entrance to the Hyuga grounds.

"No...She's still on her mission, though she should have been back by now." Neji answered worried. Neji was about to leave the training grounds and enter his house when heard Kiba intrude on his thoughts.

"Oh, well I just got back a mission myself, and I just thought you might know where she is... wait what do you mean she should be home already?" Kiba continued.

"I mean she should have been home by now...it was a simple mission." Neji answered bluntly.

"Oh...I-" but before Kiba could finish his sentence Neji disappeared through the door to his house.

_Well Neji's being discrete as ever...I hope Hinata is okay. _Kiba headed towards his and his teams usual training grounds thinking about Hinata.

"Kiba...?" a voice called from behind Kiba.

"Oh Sasuke, I didn't see you there." Kiba said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What's up you look like you're either thinking hard about something or like you're going to kill something?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess I'm thinking...how long has Hinata been gone?"

"About a week..."

"Really..."

"Didn't you just get back from a mission?"

"Yeah, I did"

"So how did you know-?"

"Oh Neji told me, not that he's particularly cares but-"

"I see, so you're worried about her" Sasuke stated.

"Well of course I am! I mean if what Neji said is true then she should be home and I mean..."

"Yes well worrying seems to be a popular occupation recently, but I believe she's fine and capable; have some faith in her." Sasuke said walking aimlessly in the opposite direction as Kiba.

"Sasuke...what do you mean 'popular'?"

"You really don't get it, do you?" Sasuke said then disappeared just like Neji did.

_What the hell is Sasuke talking about? What don't I get? What does he know that I don't...though I suppose he is right about one thing, I should believe in Hinata and her abilities..._

**

_ I can't believe it took so long...oh well, I'm just glad to be going home._ Hinata ran through the woods towards Konoha, her friends her home, and Neji.

"I can't believe how far that mission took us! It will be nightfall by the time we get home!" one of the shinobi that was on Hinata's mission said annoyed.

"Hinata can you see anything?"

Hinata activate her Byakugan and looked around. "No I don't see anything besides trees and the occasional animal." Hinata reported.

"Good, let's continue then." Their unofficial leader stated.

Hinata's mission partner was right; it was nearly 11 by the time they arrived in Konoha. They decided that they would give their report to Tsunade in the morning, so they agreed to meet at the Hokage tower at 8:00 the next morning.

Hinata ran quietly through night towards the Hyuga compound and her home. She arrived shortly after midnight. She entered her room through the window so she didn't have to go through the whole house to get to her room; she didn't want to wake anyone up. Once she entered her room, she put her stuff down and headed towards her bed. Suddenly she noticed Neji lying peacefully on one side of the bed fast asleep.

_I almost forgot that he would be here..._

Hinata lay down quietly and softly on the bed trying not to wake him up.

"Hinata is that you?" Neji asked sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry Neji, I was trying to not to wake you up..." Hinata replied quietly.

"It is you...I'm happy to see you." Hinata looked down at Neji to see a truly happy smile on his face.

"Neji are you alright-" Hinata started to say before Neji interrupted her by wrapping his arms around her.

"You had me worried, Hinata."

"Neji..." _The last time he hugged me was... when I learned about Naruto and Sasuke, but that time he was just comforting me now it feels like he really..._

"Hinata," Neji said after he let her go, "are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little surprised."

Neji blinked. "I meant your mission, how did it go?"

"Oh it went alright. We just took awhile because we had to chase our targets around the whole country, or at least that's what it felt like." She explained.

"I should have known it was something like that."

"What do you mean, did you think I was in trouble." Hinata said half jokingly.

"Yes actually, I kind of did." Neji said truthfully, "I suppose I should have had more faith in your ability like everyone else seemed to, not that I don't believe in you..."

"Neji, you were worried about me...?" Hinata said tentatively.

"Yeah, I suppose I was..."

Hinata just smiled, _so he worried about me too. _

"It's late and I'm really tired...so goodnight Neji." Hinata said still smiling.

"Yeah, goodnight Hinata."

**

"Hinata!"

"Kiba-kun!?" Hinata called back as Kiba came running towards the training grounds, which was where she was training.

"Hinata how was the mission? Why'd it take so long?" Kiba asked.

"It's funny that's almost exactly what Neji said when I came home last night." Hinata started, "Oh, and the mission went alright, the only reason we took so long was because we had to chase some people down."

"What why would Neji ask you, and when did you-" Kiba started before he was interrupted by Shino.

"I'm glad to see you back safe, Hinata." Shino said simply.

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back too" Hinata replied smiling.

"Hinata, why did Neji see you before me?" Kiba asked sounding a little suspicious.

"What do you mean; I thought that was obvious..." Hinata answered sounding confused, "Wait I guess that means you didn't know that Neji and I share a room..."

"What!?" Kiba exclaimed, "I mean no, I didn't know that..."

"I guess I just seemed like one of those things that you don't really talk about much...I suppose." Hinata said.

"How long have you and Neji been sharing a room...?" Tenten said as she walked into the field where they were all talking.

"Tenten! I didn't know you were there." Hinata said awkwardly.

"Hinata."

"We were moved into our room maybe a week or so after our engagement. You see it was my father's idea, he said that we were running out of space, and we were engaged so he thought it would make sense for us to share a room." Hinata explained.

"Hinata, are you okay with that?" Shino asked.

"You don't have to worry about me; Neji is kind and just as awkward as me."

"You're right he is...that's why he's agreed to this engagement." Tenten said coolly before turning on her heel and disappearing into the forest around the training grounds.

"Tenten..."


	7. Chapter 7

Family Engagement Ch.7

"Hinata, are you okay with that?" Shino asked.

"You don't have to worry about me; Neji is kind and just as awkward as me."

"You're right he is...that's why he's agreed to this engagement." Tenten said coolly before turning on her heel and disappearing into the forest around the training grounds.

"Tenten..."

________

_ *sigh* I hope Tenten wasn't serious...but what if she was? I don't know what I can do about it; I mean it isn't like I set up this union. I guess I could have been more opposed to it, but I-_

"Hinata, is something wrong?" Neji asked interrupting Hinata's panicked thought pattern.

"No, I'm just fine..." Hinata said smiling.

"I see..." Neji said, "So, do you want to train?"

"Sure." Hinata said absentmindedly as she got up from the step, that she had been sitting on. She walked into the middle of the Hyuga courtyard and activated her Byakugan. Neji did likewise.

They spared for a while, and then Neji broke off, deactivated his byakugan and sat down on the steps up to the porch of the Hyuga compound. Hinata followed suit tentatively.

"Tired?" Hinata asked.

"Not really..." He answered.

"Well then-" Hinata started.

"Hinata, what's been bothering you?"

"Nothing" Hinata said while giving everything away with her facial expression.

"Hinata." Neji said softly looking directly into Hinata's eyes.

"It's just something Tenten said the other day..." Hinata said sheepishly, "but she didn't mean any harm by, at least I don't think she did..."

"Hinata what did she say?" Neji asked sounding worried, "Please tell me, I want to know how Tenten feels and how she may have hurt you."

"She said the only reason you agreed to this union is because you are kind and just as awkward about this as I am." Hinata answered him somewhat reluctantly, "Neji I'm sure something's bothering her and-"

"Wait, why would Tenten tell you that?" Neji interrupted suspiciously, "...Gomen Hinata I have to go."

"Neji wait, I don't-" But before Hinata could finish Neji disappeared through the archway entrance to the Hyuga grounds.

_____

"Lee I think it's time to take a break." Tenten said sounding rather exhausted.

"Yeah alright." Lee replied slightly disgruntled. They both sat down on a log that was lying near their training grounds. Lee closed his eyes only to hear a rather annoyed sounding Neji, "Tenten."

"Neji-kun..? What are you doing here; I mean there isn't any official training today." Tenten replied looking confused.

"Yeah, I'm not here to train."

"Oh so then why did you come."

"Hinata told me what you said to her."

"Oh right..." Tenten started looking straight up at him, "Neji listen, I didn't mean to scare or worry her, I just didn't know what to do, I just felt she didn't understand exactly what this marriage would mean, I..."

"Tenten" Lee said softly. He knew how she felt about Neji, but he didn't realize just how much this engagement effected and bothered her. Lee stood up and walked towards the forest, leaving Neji and Tenten alone, which Tenten privately thanked him for. _Tenten I can see it in his eyes, his heart has changed, and his mind is set...he's falling for her._

"Tenten I understand, but-"

"I you understand then how come don't you see what this is doing to me." Tenten said slightly exasperated.

"Tenten...."

"You shouldn't be happy; this wasn't your choice!" Tenten cried, "But you are."

"Tenten we don't even know if this union is final. I could-"

"Neji, do you love her?"

Neji didn't know what to say, he simply stood there not knowing what to do. What was worse, neither of them seemed to sense the presence of one Hinata Hyuga as she hid behind a tree, concealing her Chakra signature. You see she had followed Neji as he left the Hyuga compound because she was worried that something might happen. She had not expected this.

"You do, don't you Neji." Tenten said sounding defeated.

With that Tenten turned and walked away slowly as if she wanted Neji to stop her. Neji on the other hand hadn't moved, he was still standing staring at the ground thinking _Do I?_


	8. Chapter 8

Family Engagement Ch.8

"Neji, do you love her?"

Neji didn't know what to say, he simply stood there not knowing what to do. What was worse, neither of them sensed the presence of one Hinata Hyuga as she hid behind a tree, concealing her Chakra signature. You see she had followed Neji as he left the Hyuga compound because she was worried that something might happen. She had not expected this.

"You do, don't you Neji." Tenten said sounding defeated.

With that Tenten turned and walked away slowly as if she wanted Neji to stop her. Neji on the other hand hadn't moved, he was still standing staring at the ground thinking _Do I?_

_------_

Hinata didn't know what to do either, because she was still hiding behind the tree and she didn't think she could leave without Neji noticing her, though she was surprised that Neji hadn't noticed her yet. She knew she had concealed her signature, but Neji was usually good at finding people despite that.

_Wait what will Neji think if he finds me? What will he answer? Will he answer? _Hinata didn't know what to think, and she was more confused still when Neji abruptly turned and disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Neji?" Hinata whispered under her breath. She then darted out from behind her tree and followed him.

-----

_I don't know what Tenten is thinking; she's wrong. _Neji thought to himself as he hurried towards his destination. _Same with Hinata...I mean I didn't expect her to be listening. I also didn't expect that she would be so good at hiding herself._

Neji was nearly where he was going when Sakura interrupted him.

"Neji, Tsunade-sama wants to see you." Sakura informed him as he stopped to see what she wanted.

"Hai" and with that Neji was off to the Hokage tower.

"Tsunade-sama, you wished to see me?" Neji inquired.

"Yes, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said while sitting at her desk, "Here are the mission information and your team members." Tsunade handed Neji the papers and told him to find his temporary teammates and leave immediately.

------

_Why did he suddenly go off with Sakura-san? _Hinata was at least 10 meters behind him when Sakura came to send to Tsunade, and she didn't know where or why he had gone.

Hinata went up to Konoha's Hospital in hopes of finding Sakura to ask her what happened, though much to her dismay she wasn't there. Hinata soon returned to the Hyuga compound. There she was informed by a side branch Hyuga that "Neji-san has gone away on a mission".

_What do I do now...*sigh* I guess I'll have to wait until he gets back to figure it all out. _

"Hinata-chan!"

"Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I think there's something you should know..." Kiba lead her to the steps up to the main house and sat her down.

"What is it Kiba-kun? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked, now looking worried.

"It's about Naruto."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Sort of...I mean he and Sasuke just announced their first anniversary," Kiba said hesitantly, "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

"Do you mean wedding anniversary, or...?" Hinata trailed off; too busy processing her own, surprising, thought pattern.

_I'm happy for them, and I don't feel hurt anymore. I want Naruto to be happy, and if Sasuke makes him happy, which I'm pretty sure he does because they have been together for a year, then I'm happy. _Hinata smiled. _I think I'm finally over him..._

"Hinata are you alright, I mean-"

"I'm fine Kiba-kun." O_r at least I will be._

"Hinata..."

"I'm really happy for them" Hinata smiled again and thanked Kiba for telling her, "Besides I already knew that Sasuke and Naruto were going out, though I didn't know they have been for a year."

"You did, but-!"

"I was upset, but they're happy, and besides I had Neji to help me through it." Hinata explained rather frankly, though she didn't really know why she said that last part; it just kind of slipped out.

"Hinata I never really thought you could truly let go of Naruto, but it seems you have, and I'm happy for you." Kiba said softly, "I just thought that I would be there with you when you finally did."

With that Kiba left the courtyard, and Hinata watched him go with confusion and concern written on her face.

"Kiba-kun, what did I do...why are you sad."

-----

Hinata was lying in bed with back towards the window. _It's only been a few days...I hope Neji gets back before I have to leave on a mission._

"Hinata," a quiet voice said from behind her, "You awake?"

"Neji, you're back." Hinata sat up gently as Neji got in to bed beside her, "How was the mission?"

"Pretty uneventful," Neji said rolling over so he was facing her, "though I did think a lot about what Tenten said."

"W-what would that be?" Hinata said somewhat sheepishly.

"Hinata you don't have to do that, I know you were there."

"Wait, really? Then why didn't you say something sooner."

"Well, I was a little preoccupied with Tenten's question, and then of course I went on my mission almost immediately after." Neji said in explanation.

"I know... I was just so worried that you'd catch me eavesdropping."

"It's alright Hinata." Neji said smiling slightly, "What did you think of the question then?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, I guess I just have been thinking a lot about what she said and you know, I think..."

"_Neji, do you love her?"_

"_..."_

"_You do, don't you Neji."_

"I....don't know."_ Do I love you Hinata? Do you love me? Should we call everything off? Should I just accept this engagement, I mean you are almost 19._

_I wonder what Neji is thinking? Is he thinking about Tenten? I kind of hope he isn't...wait why does that matter. _Hinata sighed. _Oh man, who am I kidding...I love him, don't I. He's nearly 20 and a half now, isn't he..._

"Goodnight Hinata..."

"Neji I'm really glad you're well."

"Hinata, Arigatou." Neji opened his eyes and looked at Hinata with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Hinata,"

"Yeah"

"Did you hear about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"I did, but how did you find out?" Hinata said confused, "I mean haven't you been on a mission?"

"Well they've been together for a while, and I kind of noticed. I also saw it in the way you acted towards Sasuke."

"Oh well, wait what do you mean?"

"I could tell you were acting differently around Sasuke, because he was with Naruto."

"I...guess I might have been." Hinata didn't quite know what else to say to that. _Why would Neji notice? Is he unhappy about the fact? Why won't he tell me?!_

"The look on your face was so forlorn, I couldn't stand it..."

"Neji..."

"Though I think that recently, you've changed."

"I think I have too..." Hinata quietly admitted, "I think I am finally over Naruto-kun."

"Hinata..." Neji smiled, "I'm happy for you. I was afraid that their being together would be painful for you."

"It was." Hinata sighed, "But I'm happy now. I think I'm in love again." _Oh no! I didn't mean to say that. What if-_

"You do?" Neji said in a curious manner.

Hinata's face started heating up. She quickly hid her face in her pillow so Neji wouldn't see her blush.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Neji asked softly

"Yeah, just a bit t-tired."

Neji smiled and brought his hand up to Hinata's face. "It's alright if you don't love me."

Hinata's eyes widened at Neji's words and expression. _He looks happy and worried...does he love me too?_

"Hinata..."

"How did you know...I loved you?"

Neji's smile grew and his eyes warmed at her answer. "I didn't know, but I noticed that you were stuttering," Neji answered smoothly "You only used to stutter around Naruto."

"D-did I?"

"Hinata I love you; I'm glad you have gotten over Naruto, I'm happy that you love me too, and I'm defiantly fine with being engaged to you...even if it was our families idea."

"Neji," Hinata said moving closer to him while still facing away the opposite wall, "I love you."

Neji wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed in his arms, and they were both soon asleep.

-------

"Hiashi-sama, I have been having my doubts about this engagement." A Hyuga council member rambled at Hiashi's shoulder as they walked down one of the main houses many halls, "I wasn't very sure of this engagement from the beginning. Hinata-sama is in love with that Uzumaki character and Neji-san isn't a very suitable match for Hinata-sama, I mean first of all he is from the branch family-"

Hiashi interrupted him at this point. "They are engaged, and if you didn't like it than you should have raised your 'arguments' at an earlier time." Hiashi calmly explained, "As for Uzumaki Naruto he is currently in a relationship with none other than Uchiha Sasuke, and I believe that her feeling for Naruto-kun have changed-"

"Wait he's with Uchiha!? As in Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha heir?"

"Yes, I-"

"Didn't see that one coming..."

"It is unexpected, but none the less, that is hardly the point." Hiashi said irritated, "And another thing; stop interrupting me."

"Hai...Hiashi-sama." The Hyuga said sheepishly.

"Now as I was saying, I believe they will work out alright, even if it takes time and I also think that this is best for the clan."

"Hiashi-sama I can understand that but-wait where are we going?"

"Someone has to wake up Hinata for training. I'm surprised she's still asleep." Hiashi explained.

"Is Neji-san still asleep? I mean if he is, there's no need to wake him..."

"Neji isn't that intimidating, believe me."

"Easy for you to say, you're the Hyuga head." The council member Hyuga said under his breath. "Hiashi-sama, what is it?"

Hiashi opened the door to his daughter's bedroom and smiled.

"I told you everything would work out alright. It didn't even take very long."

"Hiashi-sama, what are you-?" He looked over Hiashi's shoulder to see what he meant and saw Hinata in Neji's arms, and both with calm and content expressions on their faces.

"I guess your right...Neji-san isn't that bad."


	9. Chapter 9

'Family Engagement' Ch.9

Neji woke up with the feeling of bright light in front of his closed eyes, and a warm body in front of his relaxed one.

"Hinata..." Neji said quietly looking down at his fiancé and fellow shinobi.

"Neji?" Hinata asked sleepily as she looked around to face him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I just...I think I had a dream about you."

"Oh, really...?" Neji said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yeah, I dreamed that...wait"

"What is it Hinata?"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"I don't know, was it?"

Hinata couldn't help but smile as she lay in Neji's arms and said, "No, it wasn't a dream, because you really did tell me you loved me."

"Hinata...ski da yo."

"Dido" Hinata said smiling shyly while cuddling closer to her fiancé's chest.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Neji-kun!" Tenten shouted in greeting as she saw Neji coming towards the clump of trees where she was currently resting, "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Tenten." Neji said in return to his former teammates greeting, "I'm fine, and I was training with you only a few days ago."

"Yeah well, I guess I forgot." Tenten answered awkwardly. _That's not what I meant. _"So Neji-kun, are you here training?"

"Sort of, I just finished my warm up and I was going back to the compound and train with Hinata." Neji answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because I was just about to do some training and I was going to ask if wanted to join me." Tenten explained, "Though I guess you're busy..."

"Yeah, sorry Tenten, I'll see later though. Maybe we can train together tomorrow or something." Neji answered apologetically, "I have to go, Hinata's probably waiting for me; I said I wouldn't be long."

With that said Neji turned on his heel and started heading off towards the compound when Tenten stopped him.

"Neji-kun, wait!"

"Yes, what is it Tenten?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Tenten." Neji said looking concerned; _why is Tenten acting like this?_

"Neji-kun, are you happy?"

"What do you mean Tenten?"

"Are you happy with Hinata as your fiancé?"

"Tenten..."

"Please just answer me...I need to know."

Neji could that Tenten was serious and upset, so he told her the truth...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Where's Neji? He isn't usually late. Maybe he forgot about sparing with me? Maybe he's hurt? Maybe I should go see how he's doing; I mean I don't think he would just forget, would he? _

As Hinata continued her internal debate, she headed off in the direction of Neji's usual training grounds.

"I hope I can find him." _I hope he's alright..._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I am happy, Tenten" Neji answered her simply and truthfully.

"Neji...does this... does this mean you mean you love her?" Tenten asked dreading the answer.

"Yes Tenten I do." Neji answered truthfully. _She deserves to know the truth, though I don't really know why she wants to..._

"Neji-kun..." Tenten couldn't, and didn't want to, believe what Neji told her. _How can he love her...he...he...didn't used to and he's her cousin._

"Tenten, are you okay? I-" Neji tried to ask Tenten before she stopped him.

"Do want to be with? Do you want to marry her?" Tenten asked painfully as she tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I want to be with her, and I will marry her. After all we are engaged."

"You...you can't!" Tenten couldn't hold back anymore. Tears rolled down her face as she threw herself into Neji's arms.

"Tenten!" Neji said surprised by his friend's behaviour and at the same time feeling for her as she cried.

"You can't Neji, because you didn't want this, and you didn't love her!"

"I guess things changed." Neji answered not really knowing what to say.

"Neji...you can't...you." Tenten tried to say through her tears. "I...love you."

"Tenten..." Neji said hugging her gently, "Gomenasai."

"Neji-kun..." Tenten said softly hugging him back gratefully. She was grateful for being kind to her, though...

Tenten looked up at him and smiled through her tears. She leaned forward so she was close enough to see the surprised look in his eyes, then she kissed him. It was a gentle and short kiss, but she hoped it would be enough.

"Tenten, what are you-?" Neji said sounding shocked while at the same slightly angry. Before Neji could finish his sentence he was interrupted by a high pitched gasp.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata ran through the woods near Neji's usual training grounds, looking for her newly beloved fiancé. She thought she heard something so she headed in the direction of the sound. The sight she saw next was something she couldn't understand, and didn't want to see.

_Neji...why?! _ Neji, her fiancé, the man that had just told her that he loved her, was kissing his teammate, Tenten. She saw them break apart and she saw Neji's lips move in speech and then before she could stop herself, she let a gasp of confusion and pain escape her lips.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted in surprise when he saw her standing behind him.

"Neji, I-I thought..." Hinata stammered quietly before she turned tail and ran back the way she came.

"Hinata!" Neji yelled at her retreating back as she began to disappear from sight.

Neji ran after Hinata before Tenten could say more than, "Neji, wait!"

Neji ran, he ran and tried to catch up to Hinata. She was meters ahead of him and he yelled, "Hinata, wait!" She didn't wait.

"Hinata!" He said as he finally got in arms reach of her. He grabbed on to her hand in an effort to stop her.

"Why did you follow me? Why don't you just go back to Tenten..." She said shakily, trying to fight back tears.

"Hinata please let me explain.

"Why, so you can tell me that you don't want-"

"No, so I can tell you that I didn't want to kiss Tenten." Neji said while wiping tears from her face, "Tenten..." _I won't tell Hinata that just now; I don't want her to be upset over Tenten's words again._ "Tenten kissed me and I didn't know what to do about, and then I saw you and I hoped you would forgive me."

"Neji..." Hinata said looking up at Neji smiling, "I-I- should have realized... and you don't need to apologize if you aren't guilty."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Neji said with a soft smile on his face.

Hinata tears were gone, and her heart was free. She kissed her fiancé with fresh hope and happiness; she believed him, and she didn't care why any of it had happened. _I do still wonder why Tenten kissed him though...does she like him, does she love him? Either way, she won't get him._

Tenten felt the tears run anew as she watched the man she loved and cared for kissing his true love, and fiancé. _Why did he chase her? Why did he choose her? Why does he love her....? _Tenten sighed and turned away from her love and walked back the way she had come. _I know I've lost. I knew I would lose. I just didn't want it to be so soon; I don't want to give up._

"Neji, let's go home." Hinata said as she and Neji left in the opposite direction that Tenten did; towards their home.

(Neji and Hinata are congratulated and people start to talk about the wedding)

(Wedding plans begin?)


	10. Chapter 10

Family Engagement Ch.10

"Hinata I love you; I'm glad you have gotten over Naruto, I'm happy that you love me too, and I'm defiantly fine with being engaged to you...even if it was our families idea."

"Neji," Hinata said moving closer to him while still facing away the opposite wall, "I love you."

______

"Hiashi-sama, what are you-?" He looked over Hiashi's shoulder to see what he meant and saw Hinata in Neji's arms, and both with calm and content expressions on their faces.

"I guess your right...Neji-san isn't that bad."

____

Tenten felt the tears run anew as she watched the man she loved and cared for kissing his true love, and fiancé. _Why did he chase her? Why did he choose her? Why does he love her....? _Tenten sighed and turned away from her love and walked back the way she had come. _I know I've lost. I knew I would lose. I just didn't want it to be so soon; I don't want to give up._

"Neji, let's go home." Hinata said as she and Neji left in the opposite direction that Tenten did; towards their home.

_______________

It seemed to the new couple that everything was going well. Well at least for the most part.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino exclaimed as she, Sakura, and a few other Kunoichi that she knew came up to Hinata to congratulate her.

"Ino, Sakura, Noriko-san, Yuzuki-san" Hinata greeted them happily.

"So Hinata we heard the big news!" Ino exclaimed again in her usual way, "So when's the wedding?"

"Come Ino, we've been engaged for awhile" Hinata muttered sheepishly, "It's not that big news."

"Of course it is Hinata!" Sakura chimed in, "Before you were engaged, but now you're in love."

"Exactly" Ino continued, "So when's the wedding, can I be your maid of honour?"

"Ino you can't just choose for yourself! Hinata gets to decide." Sakura started again, "So who's going to in the wedding? I can help you organize it."

"Thank you guys, but I mean we haven't really thought about it much, and I don't know what Neji or anyone else in my family wants-"

"-Its fine Hinata." Neji said after suddenly appearing behind Hinata. "Sorry I heard the fuss and decided to see what was happening."

"That's fine Neji" Hinata said to him. "We should get back. See you guys later." Hinata turned away from them and headed off with Neji. As they walked away he turned to her and said.

"Besides it's your wedding. It shouldn't matter what your family or friends want."

"But Neji it does, because I want them to be happy and I want them to enjoy the wedding too."

"I understand," Neji answered "But remember Hinata there are people that don't want this wedding to happen, and might be people who want it to go a there way, and I think I can tell who those might be." Neji finished chuckling slightly thinking of Sakura and Ino's antics.

"I know, but most of them mean well, and besides Tenten-" Hinata quickly cut herself off before she gave her suspicions or fears away.

"Hinata I promise I won't let anything happen to our wedding." Neji answered her fears, "I love you. Tenten is my friend and I trust her, besides who would have a qualm with our union."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Tadashi-sama" A Himura clan servant addressed his clan leader, "We have received news of Hyuga Hinata-sama's engagement."

"I see, so who is the lucky man?" The head-of-clan asked casually.

"Hyuga Neji from the lesser Hyuga branch." The servant answered promptly.

"Well I guess I wouldn't put it past those Hyuga's to go against their word." Tadashi said coolly, "You may go." he addressed the servant. He left, leaving the man in an empty and quite lavish room alone with his thoughts and his inflamed features. "Well I guess I will have to pay a visit to Konoha and have a 'chat' with the Hyuga's."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So Hinata where do you want the wedding?" Hiashi asked while in a wedding planning meeting with Hinata, Neji and many Hyuga's that were helping with the organization and planning for the actual wedding ceremony. They had been discussing plans for quite some time, before he noticed that the bride hadn't said much as of yet towards her thoughts on the wedding.

"I wanted…" Hinata started looking at all the eyes on her, and then looking at her father again, he nodded and she continued, "I wanted to hold the ceremony in the Hyuga gardens." After saying this she looked up sheepishly at the other Hyuga's in the room with her as well as her future husband.

"That sounds beautiful Hinata." Neji said breaking the ice for others to follow with their options.

"Yes" A Hyuga elder agreed, "That would be beautiful and in the spirit of the Hyuga union."

"Should have cherry blossoms present?" Another elder asked.

"We should serve with an open buffet at the reception." another Hyuga added.

"Narcissus and Dahlia flowers should be decorating the isles."

"Yes and we can fill the ponds with water lilies!"

This continued for some time. The elders and Hyuga members argued and agreed on matters. Through most of this the bride and groom simply watched their wedding unfold; all the while not quite believing it was happening.

A while later they dispersed and Hinata headed off towards the market to pick up a few things will Neji headed towards the training grounds.

Once at the market, Hinata was sure she saw someone she recognized. She quickly looked back from the booth that she was browsing to see Naruto looking back at her from a few meters away.

"Hinata" He greeted her cheerfully, coming towards her.

"Naruto, how have you been?" She asked once he was beside her.

"Pretty good." Naruto answered, "How are the wedding plans going?"

"Fine, but how did you find out about it I mean I haven't seen you much and-"

"-The news has been getting around." Naruto said smiling, "Sasuke told me actually, though I think Ino told him."

"I see figures."

"You must be happy to be finally marring him." Naruto continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata I can tell you love him, and you have for some time too."

"Oh, wait I didn't used to love him, I mean I used to love-" Hinata quickly cut herself again. _Why do I keep giving things away?_

"You used to love someone else?" Naruto asked looking perplexed, "Who?"

"I don't love him anymore, besides he's happy as he is, with knowing so I'll see you later." Hinata said awkwardly trying to get away.

"Hinata wait." Naruto said before she could turn, "Come on you can tell me, I won't laugh."

"Alright, I'll tell you." Hinata started looking at him; her former truelove. "I used to love…you."

Naruto looked rather surprised at this, while and the same time tried not to seem too flattered.

"That much was obvious." A deep voice behind Naruto stated rather bluntly.

"Sasuke what are you doing here, I mean I thought you were on a mission?" Naruto asked even more confused now.

"Hinata mostly everyone knew about your crush on Naruto, but don't worry no made fun of you for it, besides other people I know had crushes on more annoying people." Sasuke continued looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Sakura wasn't that annoying" Naruto defended her.

"That's because you had a crush on her." Sasuke pointed out.

"Sasuke" Hinata started looking at the dark haired Uchiha this time, "I don't have feelings for him anymore, or at least not like that."

"I know Hinata, and thank you." Sasuke concluded looking at her too. After this he turned to leave with Naruto. Looking back he added, "Good luck with the wedding, I hope we're invited." At this Hinata smiled and nodded.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune addressed her Hokage with the usual respect and added, "Some of the Shinobi in the village have noticed strange activate throughout the village."

"It shouldn't be anything series." Tsunade replied calmly, "Our last few missions have been going well; we've gotten no complaints. We aren't having problems with any other villages-"

"-Tsunade-sama" Shizune continued, interrupting her before she could finish, "I, and other, believe that this activate has something to do with the Hyuga marriage."

"I see, well there is that possibility, but I don't see why that would be." Tsunade thought for a moment, "Shizune, exactly what kind of activate is occurring?"

"Suspicious people are lurking around the village, especially the Hyuga compound."

"Do you think there might be people within Konoha that disapprove of something that the village is doing? Or perhaps something that the Hyuga's are doing, like marring Hinata and Neji-san?"

"There might be some truth to that." Tsunade answered, "I've heard some people say that their union is unusual, and even wrong or improper. I have also heard of some, even within the Hyuga clan, that think Hinata should marry out, and with some one of a higher standing than Neji-san. They might not want the side and main branch be equalized like that."

"That would make sense." Shizune said quickly, "What do you think we should do?"

"I need you to inform the Hyuga's about 'the activate' and our ideas about, but don't overdo it. I don't want the marriage to be disrupted if there's no reason for it." Tsunade instructed, "Also I want check out what they're planning. If they're doing some kind of surveillance then we need to know why."

"Hai!" With that Shizune was gone to fulfill her instructions.

"What could someone be planning?" Tsunade started saying quietly to herself, "Could this be a grudge, an anti-Hyuga plan, or maybe a ticked off group of idiots."

(People in village show disapproval of union) (Think their love is fake, gross, inbreeding? etc.)


	11. Chapter 11

I know this chapter took me forever mostly because I never really figured out this part of the plot, though I was also loosing interest in the story. I am, however, going to finish it! I only have one chapter left ^_^

Recap:

-To wedding is on, and the plans are in motion

-It seems that a clan named Himura have plans to 'chat' with the Hyugas

(I know this recap sucks, but it will be explained better in the story: In short even with the huge time gap between the chapters you shouldn't be too confused)

Family Engagement Ch.11

"Oh wow, Hinata!" Ino exclaimed as Hinata came out of her room wearing her newly made wedding dress, "You look beautiful."

"You do Hinata, really." Sakura added, while the dress designer nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks, you guys." Hinata said softly as she turned to look at her reflection in the full-length mirror in front of her. The dress wrapped snug around her torso all the way to her hips where it flared out slightly. It was pure white in colour, with small gems fitted into the folds, as well as flowers embroidered through the trim and down the left side of her waist.

They heard a knock at the door and they all turned their heads to see who was there. "Who is it?" Ino asked.

"It's me, are you-" Neji's voice answered through the door, before getting interrupted by Ino.

"Don't come in, you can't see Hinata right now."

"Why not, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just don't come in." Sakura elaborated awkwardly.

"Alright." Neji said sounding confused, "Anyway, Hinata Hiashi wants to talk to you when you are done here." Soon after concluding his statement the women could hear footsteps as he headed off.

"I wonder what Hiashi-san wants with you" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I don't know." Hinata answered, "Either way I better get changed and go see him." Hinata then stepped away from the mirror and into the next room to change.

Hinata came out with the dress in hand and her original clothing back on. She handed the dress to its created, but before she could leave said creator said "You're husband-to-be seemed worried as well, maybe you should talk to him as well".

"I will, and thank you for the beautiful dress." Hinata answered gratefully. She then turned and left to talk to her father and her so called soon-to-be-husband. The thought of that made her smile. Husband...he's going to be my husband.

"Oh Hinata, there you are." Hiashi greeted his daughter hurriedly, "How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Well father." She responded simply, "Oh and my dress is finished, it's beautiful."

"That's wonderful, Hinata." He said sounding somewhat strained.

"What's wrong father?"

"A few members of the Himura clan have come to play us a visit, including their head Himura Tadashi and he want to speak with you."

"Why would they want to speak with me, I don't even know him?" Hinata asked sounding confused and a little worried.

"I should have told you this sooner, but at one point we were discussing an arranged marriage between you and Tadashi-san's son and their heir to the clan. We thought it could be a way to unite our clans, because you two would both be heirs to your own clan. However things didn't turn out well and I, as well as some of the Hyuga elders, agreed that you would not be happy marring into the Himura clan, and not only that but we could tell all they wanted were our clan's secrets and abilities, which they believed you would give them."

"Do they know of my engagement to Neji?" was all Hinata could think to say, because she wasn't sure how to react.

"Yes they do, and I don't believe they are happy." Hiashi answered in worried tones, "I believe they think I went back on my word that you were to marry into their clan, even though I know I never gave such word."

"Does Neji know about this?" Hinata asked.

"No, he does not and I don't think he needs to know if we can deal with this quietly."

"I guess you're right, but still I don't want to lie to him about something like this."

"I know, don't worry." He said trying to reassure her, "Now let's try and talk to Tadashi-san and convince him to leave quietly."

Neji was now, not only worried but confused. _What did Hiashi-san have to discuss with Hinata? _Neji decided to go up to his room when he ran into someone that he did not recognize, nor did he fancy speaking to, though this was mostly due to the fact that he looked irked and he glared at Neji as he walked past.

"What?" Neji asked with irritation lining his words, "Did I do something to offend you?"

"Actually yes," The angry man answered, "It seems that you have 'won' and now I have to deal with my father and the rest of my clan that were determined to marry into the Hyuga clan, though why they want that is a mystery to me. I mean what's so special about you people anyway?"

"Hold on a minute," Neji started before the other man could continue, "Are you saying that you wanted to marry into my clan? What exactly gave you the impression that you could or would?"

"Don't tell me, they didn't tell you…?"

"Tell me what?" Now Neji was really confused.

"Some of the main branch members and the head of my clan, which is the Himura clan, got to talking and they came up with the idea of marring me off to your head's daughter. It's ridiculous really, I mean she isn't interested in the slightest and, of course, there's the fact that she loves, and is engaged to you."

Neji didn't really know what to say to the man's answer, but he did know one thing: he was furious at his clan's members for even considering marring Hinata off to some stranger from another clan. _What happened to their ideas of secrecy? Was this just a show?_

"But then why did Hiashi arrange for Hinata and I to be married?" This was all Neji could think to say after the initial shock had worn off.

"He arranged it?" The heir to the Himura clan asked.

"Yeah, and at first we, as in Hinata and I, didn't think it would work as well as it did."

"Well, all I can say is I'm glad he did."

"Really, you are?"

"Yes, because if he hadn't then Hinata-san would have never been with the man she loved. Not only that but I think Hiashi-san saw through father's plan to gain status and anything else that he could from the arrangement, and I could tell her didn't what that for his daughter or his clan."

"I guess I will have to thank him for that."

"I guess you will." the Himura stated. After this was said, he turned and started walking off in the direction of the gates. "I have to leave now: my father will be waiting." However before he disappeared from sight he said simply, "Hold onto her"

"I will"

They both smiled and turned again walking in opposite directions.


End file.
